Ibu, Maukah Kau Menikah Dengan Puterimu?
by PANWANVAGLEZ
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia pergi ke masa lampau untuk mengunjungi ibu kandungnya, Layla Heartfilia. Dan benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh diantara mereka. Akankah cinta mereka berujung ke pernikahan? PERINGATAN! Cerita ini mengandung tema cinta sejenis dan sedarah! Yang nggak suka ya jangan masuk!
1. Chapter 1

**'**

 **'**

 **Ibu, Maukah Kau Menikah Dengan Puterimu?**

Lucy Heartfilia pergi ke masa lampau untuk mengunjungi ibu kandungnya, Layla Heartfilia.  
Dan benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh diantara mereka. Akankah cinta mereka berujung ke pernikahan?

 **()()o()()**

"Kau sudah siap, Lucy?" tanya Puteri Hisui pada Lucy. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan Eclipse Gate yang telah terbuka. Gerbang tersebut telah dibuka oleh Lucy yang telah mengumpulkan keduabelas kunci Zodiac yang sebagian diantaranya ia pinjam dari sejumlah penyihir stellar spirit lain.

Disekitar mereka, keduabelas Zodiac spirit telah berkumpul untuk melepas kepergian Lucy setelah mereka membuka gerbang itu. Tampak berbagai ekspresi kesedihan muncul di wajah mereka. Terutama dari Zodiac spirit yang kuncinya dimiliki Lucy.

"Ya, aku sudah siap." jawab Lucy dengan mantap. "Kerinduanku pada ibuku sudah tak terbendung lagi."

Lucy memejamkan matanya dan berdoa sejenak. Setelah itu membuka matanya dan menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku karena tak bisa mendampingimu lebih lama lagi, Tuan Puteri." ucap Lucy penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lucy sayang." jawab Puteri Hisui lembut. "Mungkin aku memang harus belajar lebih banyak tentang cinta sehingga tidak mudah untuk mengambil keputusan tanpa pertimbangan yang matang. Akupun pantas disalahkan."

Lucy menoleh kearah Puteri Hisui. "kita semua melakukan kesalahan. Semoga dengan peristiwa ini kita semua akan belajar supaya lebih hati-hati dalam membuat keputusan."

Lucy dan Puteri Hisui sama-sama tersipu. Kemudian perlahan mereka berpegangan tangan dan berciuman.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Lucy." kata Puteri Hisui. "Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu."

"Ya." jawab Lucy.

Perlahan Lucy melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Princess Hisui sembari menitikkan air mata. Puteri Hisui pun juga menitikkan air mata.

"Sampai jumpa." air mata Lucy mengalir lebih deras. "Sampai jumpa semua. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

Lucy melangkah perlahan menuju Eclipse Gate dan siap meninggalkan masa kini menuju masa lalu untuk bertemu dengan sang ibu tercinta. Air mata Puteri Hisui mengalir lebih deras melepaskan sang mantan kekasih. Stellar spirit perempuan pun tak kuasa menahan tangis dan akhirnya menitikkan air mata juga, pengecualian untuk Libra dan Mother Pisces yang memang tak punya ikatan emosional yang kuat dengan Lucy. Meskipun mereka merasakan kesedihan yang serupa.

Lucy perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Puteri Hisui. Ia ditelan cahaya terang yang muncul dari Eclipse Gate yang terbuka. Sesaat kemudian keduabelas Zodiac spirit bergegas menutup gerbang. Setelah Eclipse Gate telah tertutup, mereka kemudian menghilang. Kembali ke alam stellar spirit.

Puteri Hisui hanya bisa mematung sambil menangis. Sesaat kemudian ia pun terisak sambil menyeka air matanya. Tangisan sang puteri sudah hampir berakhir. Ia hanya bisa memandangi keduabelas kunci Zodiac yang tergeletak membentuk lingkaran di lantai di depannya.

"Wah, wah tampaknya kami ketinggalan acara." suara perempuan muda terdengar dari belakang sang puteri.

Puteri Hisui berbalik badan dan melihat Sorano dan Yukino berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat Eclipse Gate disimpan.

"Sayang sekali padahal adikku ingin sekali melepas kepergiannya juga." Sorano melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil melirik ke arah Yukino.

"Ah, kalian..." jawab Puteri Hisui. "Terima kasih atas kesediaannya meminjamkan kunci-kunci Zodiac kalian pada kami. Zoldeo tidak ikut datang ya?"

"T-Tak perlu sungkan, Tuan Puteri." kata Yukino malu-malu. Pipinya merona manakala bertemu dengan sang puteri. "Zoldeo tidak datang karena ia memang tidak berminat pada hal semacam ini..."

Pipi Puteri Hisui ikut merona tatkala melihat Yukino datang mendekat. Sorano yang berjalan bersamanya agaknya merasakan atmosfer ini.

Ia pun angkat bicara. "Kau, tak berniat untuk kembali pada adikku kan?" ia bertanya pada sang puteri, yang juga merupakan mantan kekasih Yukino. Yukino dulunya adalah kekasih Puteri Hisui sebelum akhirnya hubungan mereka berakhir dan sang Puteri menjalin cinta dengan Lucy.

Sorano dan Yukino berhenti melangkah ketika jarak mereka dengan sang puteri hanya tinggal dua langkah saja.

Puteri Hisui menjawab. "Aku tak keberatan hidup sendiri. Lucy dan adikmu, Yukino, pernah memberikan kehangatan cinta padaku. Itu sudah cukup. Meskipun kalian harus bersama perempuan lain selain diriku, bagiku tidak masalah selama kalian bahagia."

Sorano melayangkan senyuman, namun terlihat agak sinis. "Sungguh bijak, Tuan Puteri. Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan melihatku berciuman dengan adik perempuanku disini."

Sorano perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yukino sambil memegang dagunya dengan jari-jemarinya kemudian menciumnya, setengah memaksa. Yukino terlihat sungkan. Meskipun demikian, ia pun tak kuasa menahan rayuan kakak kandungnya itu.

Puteri Hisui hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lucy dan Yukino, dua orang perempuan yang pernah memberikan kehangatan cinta padanya akhirnya harus ia rela lepaskan kedalam pelukan perempuan lain.

"Mungkinkah kita bisa jatuh cinta pada saudara atau orangtua kandung sendiri?" Puteri Hisui angkat bicara.

Sorano dan Yukino menoleh.

"Ah, lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi..." Puteri Hisui tersipu dan bermaksud menyudahi pertemuan akan tetapi Sorano malah menanggapinya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" ucapnya. "Cinta itu tidak dibatasi oleh gender maupun hubungan darah. Kau lihat meskipun aku adalah kakak kandung Yukino ternyata ia lebih memilih cintaku. Begitu juga dengan Lucy. Meskipun ia telah menjalin cinta denganmu, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan dirimu demi bertemu ibu kandungnya sendiri. Padahal kau tidak punya hubungan darah dengan Lucy atau adikku, Yukino, sama sekali."

Puteri Hisui perlahan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sorano dan Yukino. "Terima kasih telah menjelaskannya padaku. Semoga kalian berbahagia."

Sepeninggal Puteri Hisui, Sorano dan Yukino memunguti keduabelas kunci Zodiac di lantai.

"Kakak," Yukino angkat bicara. "Harus kita apakan kunci-kunci milik Lucy dan Zoldeo ini?"

"Kau pegang saja." jawab Sorano. "Atau berikan pada Raja Toma. Itu lebih baik daripada kunci-kunci ini jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah."

Yukino setuju tapi tidak menyahut. Setelah memunguti semua kunci Zodiac dan mengambil miliknya masing-masing, Sorano dan Yukino berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kak," kata Yukino dengan suara lembut. "Apakah wajar apabila seorang perempuan mencintai ibu atau saudari atau puteri kandungnya sendiri?"

Sorano menghela nafas. Ia sebenarnya malas menjawab pertanyaan adiknya yang masih polos itu. Tapi ia akhirnya menjawab juga.

"Yah, setidaknya tidak ada keturunan yang rusak." kata Sorano dengan enteng. "Untuk kasus kita dan Lucy dengan ibunya."

Sorano dan Yukino telah meninggalkan ruangan tempat dimana Eclipse Gate disimpan.

Sekian dulu cerita tentang Puteri Hisui, Sorano, dan Yukino. Sekarang memasuki alur cerita dimana Lucy tiba dimasa lampau.

Lucy merasakan pusing. Tampaknya melakukan perjalanan lintas waktu melalui Eclipse Gate yang penuh dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan dengan kekuatan gravitasi yang besar memang memberikan efek kurang baik bagi tubuh.

Perlahan-lahan Lucy tersadar dari keadaan hampir pingsan. Ia pun mulai pulih dari rasa pusingnya. Ia mendapati bahwa ia berada di antara uap panas dan tubuhnya dalam keadaan tengkurap dan memeluk sesuatu yang hangat, basah, licin, halus, dan empuk. Wajahnya terbenam di antara dua bantalan. Ia pun merasakan tangan dan kakinya terendam di cairan panas.

Dimana ini? Pikir Lucy.

Ia mencoba bernafas. Namun entah kenapa, semakin banyak ia menghirup nafas, semakin terbangkitkan birahinya.

"A-Ada apa ini," Lucy berguman dalam hati. "Mengapa aku merasa begini?"

"Ahaha, aku senang ternyata mimpi indahku ini begitu lama dan nyata." terdengar suara perempuan tepat dihadapannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dibawahnya. Lucy terhenyak.

Perlahan-lahan uap panas memudar. Lucy mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mampu bernafas dengan baik dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Dan akhirnya ia mendapati bahwa ia sedang berpelukan dengan seorang perempuan dewasa berambut pirang tanpa busana di dalam sebuah bak mandi. Dan dua bantalan dimana wajah Lucy sempat terbenam di antaranya ternyata adalah payudaranya.

"Sedari dulu aku memang berfantasi melakukan ini dengan perempuan." kata perempuan itu. "Oh, maafkan aku, Jude sayang. Tapi ini adalah mimpi, jadi biarkan isterimu yang kesepian ini menikmati hubungan terlarang tanpa dosa ini."

Lucy terkesiap dan pipinya merona merah. Atau lebih tepatnya, bercahaya merah.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lucy menjerit karena kaget.

 **{-TO BE CONTINUED-}**


	2. Chapter 2

'

'

 **CHAPTER 2**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Lucy berteriak karena kaget. Ia tak menyangka ia sedang memeluk tubuh ibu kandungnya sendiri yang dalam keadaan bugil. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia merasakan birahinya semakin memuncak manakala ia mencoba bernafas. Mungkinkah aroma keringat tubuh sang ibu mampu meingkatkan gairah seksual ketika diendus? Meskipun yang mengendusnya adalah puteri kandungnya sendiri?

Dan mengapa ia tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi ibunya? Bukankah ia seharusnya keluar dari Eclipse Gate juga? Suatu misteri yang tak sempat Lucy pikirkan di situasinya saat ini.

Layla Heartfilia, begitu nama sang ibu kandung Lucy, juga ikut terkaget. Namun ia mencoba mengendalikan diri sambil tetap mencoba menikmati adegan panas yang dikiranya sebagai mimpi. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Lucy erat-erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya sambil tertawa. Lucy tak kuasa bernafas. Wajahnya semakin merah dan kepalanya mengeluarkan uap panas. Seperti layaknya adegan-adegan komedi anime.

"Hmpfffffff..." Lucy kesulitan mengambil nafas dan bersuara. Malah, birahinya semakin menggelora.

"Hahahahaha! Betapa beruntungnya aku!" Layla tertawa bahagia sambil terus membekap wajah Lucy dengan dadanya. "Gadis ini benar-benar tipeku! Remaja pirang bertubuh skinny agak curvy! Mengingatkanku ketika aku masih muda dulu! Rasanya seperti memeluk diriku sendiri!"

Lucy mencoba berontak. Ia berhasil melepaskan kepalanya dari dada ibunya. Kedua tangannya menahan kedua bahu sang ibu. Ia berhasil mengambil nafas dengan leluasa. Dengan pandangan ngeri, ia menatap ibu kandungnya yang memandanginya dengan tatapan nakal penuh nafsu.

"Ada apa, gadis misterius?" tanya Layla dengan suara menggoda. "Mari kita lanjutkan ke sesi berikutnya. Kalau cuma berpelukan kurang seru rasanya. Bukankah akan lebih asyik lagi kalau kita saling menggesekkan vulva kita? Gunting ketemu gunting. Tahu maksudku kan?" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"T-T-Tunggu dulu..." Lucy mencoba bicara. "K-Kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu denganku..." nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa karena kita perempuan? Justru lebih baik kalau perempuan dengan perempuan karena tidak akan ada yang hamil."

"Y-Ya benar, tapi..."

"Benar kan?! Kau sendiri setuju!"

"Iya! Eh bukan! Maksudku..."

"Nah nah nah, gadis misterius. Kau tak perlu malu melakukannya denganku. Kata orang, aku ini MILF lho. Ada banyak lelaki dan perempuan yang lebih muda dariku yang ingin melakukannya denganku. Tapi sayangnya mereka bukan tipeku. Sedangkan kau adalah tipeku. Sungguh sangat disayangkan kalau kau melewatkan kesempatan emas bercinta denganku. Aku pun tak mau melewatkan peluang langka ini. Meski hanya dalam mimpi."

Lucy hendak menjelaskan tapi tiba-tiba Layla bangkit dan dengan sigap membalikkan badan Lucy kebawah. Dan kini posisi mereka telah tertukar. Lucy kini berada dibawah sedangkan Layla diatas.

"Oh, gadis misterius, sayang," Layla merayu Lucy, perempuan yang ia tak sadari adalah puteri kandungnya sendiri. "Aku ingin menikmati mimpi indah ini. Aku tak mau melewatkan satu detikpun kesempatan bercinta dengan seorang perempuan cantik seperti kau."

Lucy merasa sangat takut. Meskipun sebagian besar tubuhnya sekarang terendam air panas, tubuhnya bergetar. Akan tetapi sepertinya ia tak kuasa menahan pesona wajah cantik dan tubuh seksi ibu kandungnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, sedari dulu, Lucy memang berfantasi bertemu dengan ibunya dan menjalin hubungan romantis dengannya.

Sayangnya, apa yang Lucy idam-idamkan tampaknya tidak terwujud. Alih-alih bertemu dengan sang ibu dalam suasana haru dan penuh tangisan bahagia, ia malah langsung terjebak dalam adegan mesum dengan sang ibu yang dalam keadaan bugil yang merayu dan mendesaknya dengan penuh nafsu menggelora. Peristiwa yang tak pernah ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Kau suka lihat tubuhku, bukan?" Layla memamerkan payudaranya kepada Lucy. "Aku terlihat seksi bukan?"

Lucy menelan ludah. Ia tidak menjawab namun dalam hatinya ia setuju bahwa tubuh ibunya itu memang seksi. Terlalu seksi sampai-sampai anak kandungnya sendiri bergairah ketika melihatnya. Bahkan anak perempuan!

"Kau pasti suka." Layla mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menekuknya kebelakang kepalanya, memamerkan kedua ketiak mulusnya. "Kau pasti suka tubuhku yang seksi ini, gadis misterius. Payudaraku, ketiakku, aroma tubuhku. Semua bagian tubuhku dari yang atas hingga bawah bisa kau nikmati." ia tertawa kecil.

Lucy mencoba menutup matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan. Namun semakin ia mencoba mengendalikan diri, semakin tak kuasa ia menahan gempuran dari daya tarik seksual sang ibu. Pandangannya terpaku pada tubuh sang ibu. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Lucy mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meraba payudara ibunya pelan-pelan.

Layla terlihat bangga. "Betul, kan. Kau suka tubuhku. Pegang terus, sayang. Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Pada waktunya nanti kau akan terbiasa bermain-main dengan tubuhmu sendiri dan tubuh perempuan lain bersama-sama."

Sementara sebelah tangannya masih meraba payudara sang ibu, tangan Lucy yang satu lagi mengelus perutnya. Dan perlahan-lahan ia mengelus pahanya. Dan semakin lama ia mengelus, semakin besar hasratnya untuk meraba area di antara kedua selangkangannya.

Lucy merasa frustrasi karena nafsu birahinya yang semakin memuncak dan tak terbendung lagi. Ia pun akhirnya pasrah menghadapi kenyataan ia akan segera berhubungan seks dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Ia pun mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Sial! Aku sekarang akan segera dimakan dan memakan ibu kandungku sendiri! Perempuan yang telah melahirkanku! Perempuan yang telah menyusuiku! Perempuan yang telah membesarkanku! Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya! Aku merasakan gairah yang tinggi tatkala aku melihat kemolekan tubuhnya dan keelokan wajahnya! Aku tak kuasa lagi menahannya! Aku ingin menikmatinya! Wajahnya! Rambutnya! Bibirnya! Payudaranya! Ketiaknya! Pahanya! Pantatnya! Vaginanya! Keringatnya! Aroma tubuhnya! Semuanya! Ibuku terlalu seksi!_

Wajah Lucy memerah seperti orang yang sedang mabuk habis minum sake. Mulutnya ternganga dan lidahnya hampir menjulur keluar. Pandangan matanya sayu namun penuh nafsu. Hidungnya pun mengendus-ngendus. Mulutnya menghirup dalam-dalam. Setiap tetes keringat tubuh ibunya berikut aromanya sudah menjadi harta karun paling mahal yang dapat menciptakan suasana hati bahagia baginya ketika ia mengendus dan menghirupnya.

Jarak antar tubuh mereka sudah semakin tipis. Lucy sudah semakin tak mampu mengendalikan nafsunya dan akan segera mereguk kenikmatan dari setiap jengkal tubuh seksi ibunya. Sementara sang ibu, merasa puas dan bahagia karena berhasil menaklukkan gadis misterius yang sebenarnya adalah puteri kandungnya sendiri. Ia melayangkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Layla, sambil menikmati rabaan tangan Lucy pada tubuhnya, menghela nafas kemudian membuka kancing baju Lucy satu-persatu, memandangi kedua payudaranya dan sesekali melirik wajahnya secara bergantian. Ia pun menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Air liurnya menetes dan tetesannya mengenai dada Lucy.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Jude..." pandangan mata Layla menjadi tajam dan agresif, menandakan ia akan segera memangsa perempuan dihadapannya.

"...seandainya aku punya puteri secantik ini, aku akan rela menjadi incest."

Layla dan Lucy saling berpelukan dan berciuman. Payudara mereka saling menempel.

 **{TO BE CONTINUED}**


End file.
